ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run
Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run is a 2015 American animated direct-to-video film based on Looney Tunes Cartoons, produced by Warner Bros. Animation.It is the newest Looney Tunes direct-to-video film in nine years since Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas. The film was directed by Jeff Siergey, a supervising animator on Space Jam and lead animator on Looney Tunes: Back in Action. He was also a director on The Looney Tunes Show. It was released on August 4, 2015 by Warner Home Video, but it was released early on July 7, 2015 on Vudu and Walmart. Plot From his headquarters, NSA General Foghorn Leghorn, his intern Pete Puma, and spy Cecil Turtle oversee an operation on a mountain in the central Mexican jungle. The objective of the operation is to extract a rare flower, as the agents believe it to be the world's most powerful weapon. However, they are beaten to it by Speedy Gonzales. In New York City, Lola Bunny is tired of working for Giovanni Jones at the Acme's department store perfume counter. Witch Hazel makes a cameo as Lola sings about her dream of creating her own perfume. She accidentally damages the store, gets fired and takes a ride home in Bugs Bunny's taxi. She screams when she sees a mouse even though it's her landlord, Speedy. He gives her the flower as a gift, unaware it is being watched by the NSA. Foghorn sends agent Elmer Fudd to watch the flower, though Lola uses it to create her perfume, which has a side effect of invisibility. Cecil sends goons to get it, but Lola backs out the window and falls to Bugs' taxi below. On the way down, the perfume makes the wall invisible exposing, in successive apartments, the Stacey's manager and his shoe customer from Hare Conditioned, the little man from the draft board from Draftee Daffy, and Red Ryder and his horse from Buckaroo Bugs. General Foghorn puts out a reward for Bugs and Lola, and Yosemite Sam, who was preparing to rob a bank in Times Square (with just a water pistol), learns of it and apprehends them. They escape and slip down a storm drain. They emerge through a manhole in front of Porky Pig, but Giovanni grabs the perfume. Lola runs after him and gets abducted by Cecil in a van. Bugs jumps in Daffy Duck's taxi and follows them. They free Lola and run through Central Park. Daffy envies the ducks there and decides to retire. Sam follows Bugs and Lola to the airport where she spots Giovanni and they all board the plane as does Cecil. Bugs retrieves the perfume and makes a parachute from clothes in passengers' checked baggage and he and Lola land in the Atlantic Ocean. The Goofy Gophers pick them up in their yacht, try the perfume, and discover its invisibility property, albeit to Lola's dismay, but Bugs convinces her to see the upside. They arrive in Paris, and Bugs and Lola spray themselves, subsequently having fun with their invisibility: painting the perfume, smashing the Louvre Pyramid by playing baseball and cramming several cars into the Arc de Triomphe. When it rains, they find themselves caught between Elmer Fudd and Cecil at the Pont des Arts. Bugs tries to throw the bottle into the Seine to force the cops to stand down, but Sam catches it. They all dog pile on Sam, but are suddenly teleported to Mars, where Marvin the Martian grabs the bottle. Cecil's goons unzip their costumes revealing they are Instant Martians. Marvin betrays Cecil and reveals his plan to make all of Earth invisible, so as to make room for his plans to invade Venus. To do so, he extracts the invisibility part of the potion from the perfume part, but ends up with two identical bottles; one of them has invisibility and the other does not. Bugs and Lola play switcheroo and end up with both of them. They are chased to the Transporter Depot, but everyone crams into one pod overloading the system and causing them all to switch heads, bodies, and other parts. They continue to play body part swap for a while and even Screwball Daffy from Duck Amuck walks across the scene, and they are eventually restored. Marvin then grabs the bottle and sprays the Earth with perfume, not knowing that Bugs has switched it so Earth doesn't turn invisible. Everyone else boards the Martian Maggot during a subsequent, chaotic chase. Before they blast off, Bugs tosses Marvin the Illudium Q36 Explosive Space Modulator which blows up Mars, leaving Marvin hanging from a root. The Maggot returns the rest safely to Earth, landing in the Seine. One year later, perfume mogul Pepé Le Pew introduces his newest scent "Lola" and back in New York, Bugs reveals that he still has the invisibility potion, while Daffy has retired to Central Park. In a pre-credit scene, during a parody of the original "That's All Folks!" ending, Porky Pig and Daffy show up, and Porky hits Daffy on the head with a frying pan. Cast *Fred Armisen as Speedy Gonzales *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepé Le Pew *Jess Harnell as Tosh Gopher, Pete Puma *Damon Jones as Marvin the Martian *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam *Rob Paulsen as Mac Gopher *Ariane Price as French Woman, Perfume Girl *Rachel Ramras as Lola Bunny Jim Rash as Cecil Turtle *Michael Serrato as Giovanni Jones *Billy West as Elmer Fudd Release The film was released on DVD with the bonus cartoons "Best Friends" (the first episode of The Looney Tunes Show) and the 3D animated theatrical shorts Coyote Falls, Fur of Flying, Rabid Rider, and I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat. The film later premiered on Cartoon Network on March 25, 2016. Category:2015 Category:Looney Tunes films Category:Warner Bros. Animation